


U is for Underwear Kink

by IntergalacticDolphinInYourBackYard, TheWavesOfTheSea



Series: A-Z Kink List [21]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Ben's only mentioned, Boys In Love, Butt Plugs, Coming In Pants, Hand Jobs, Lingerie, M/M, Masturbation, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Panty Kink, Stockings, Underwear Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:33:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27198553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntergalacticDolphinInYourBackYard/pseuds/IntergalacticDolphinInYourBackYard, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWavesOfTheSea/pseuds/TheWavesOfTheSea
Summary: Carlos has a surprise for Jay after he comes back from tourney practice.
Relationships: Jay/Carlos de Vil
Series: A-Z Kink List [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822075
Kudos: 71





	U is for Underwear Kink

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like this one.
> 
> Enjoy!

Carlos looked at the small display on the bed in front of him. White and black lace. How perfect. He’d decided to surprise his boyfriend when he got back from tourney practice and being the loving boyfriend he is, had settled on a lace lingerie set to do just that. There was no way that Jay wouldn’t like this. He had to. Well, judging from what he’d heard anyway.

It had been a half-serious, half-joking conversation with Ben that he’d overheard to make this into a reality. Carlos had been on his way back to his room after fencing practice. His clothes clung to his body and strands of white hair was sticking to his sweaty forehead. He was in desperate need of a shower. However, the exchange of words, he’d overhead had made him stop in his tracks. _‘Mal surprised me last night by showing me her new lingerie set. She looked so beautiful’ ‘I’m happy for you, dude. Lingerie, huh? That doesn’t sound half bad’_. Jay had laughed off the last part, hoping that Ben didn’t hear and ask him more about what he’d meant by it. It didn’t matter if Ben heard it or not. Carlos had heard it and he was gonna make damn well sure that he put his newfound knowledge to good use.

Carlos looked back along the array of items on the bed, running his hand along the soft lace of the bralette and panties. He’d tried them on as soon as the package had been delivered, tearing into the box to get to his new lingerie and ‘accessories’, too excited to even think about the possibility of tearing one of the items. He was more than a little grateful that everything fit and he hid it away until the day of Jay’s tourney practice. Carlos smiled to himself. He better get the reaction he’s hoping for.

When everything was in place, he looked at himself in the bedroom’s full length mirror. He looked sexy as hell if he did say so himself. Carlos took a few more minutes to take in the sight of himself in lingerie. It wasn’t something he’d ever thought he’d be wearing, but, then again, he never thought he’d be in Auradon so nothing seemed that crazy anymore. The sheer white stockings accentuated his legs perfectly, making them look almost elegant. The black lace panties left nearly nothing to the imagination; Carlos could clearly see the outline of his rapidly hardening cock through them which only served to make him more aroused. His eyes rose to his chest to where the white bralette sat snug on his pecs. It was if it was made for him. Carlos looked at his phone, 6:20pm. He had time. Good. There was still one more thing he had to do.

The white haired boy turned back towards the bed, picking up the lube and metal plug that he’d laid out along with the lingerie. He laid back on the bed, positioning himself comfortably. Carlos pulled his panties down with one hand, using the other to open the bottle of lube. He tugged the garment to his knees and squirted some lube onto his fingers, coating them. Sucking in a breath, Carlos teased his middle finger around his rim, smearing some of the lube around but not pushing inside just yet. He continued to tease himself for a little while longer, feeling the ring of muscle twitch at the stimulation. He pushed his finger inside, letting out a shaky breath and letting his body get used to the intrusion. Carlos wiggled his finger around for a bit, the feeling of it brushing against his inner walls making him bite his bottom lip to hide a moan. When he couldn’t wait any longer, he pushed a second finger in, letting out a high pitched whine at the stretch. The burning pain felt almost too good. He pumped his fingers into himself , moaning softly. The dorm rooms in Auradon were in no way thick, so Carlos had to be quiet.

Biting down on his hand to muffle his noises of pleasure, Carlos scissored his fingers, focusing on the pleasure that the stretch was giving him. “Shit”, Carlos cursed as he slid a third digit in to join the other two. A whine left his throat as he began to move faster, his cock fully hard and dripping, smearing pre-cum across his stomach. Carlos checked his phone again. He didn’t have much time left. Realising that made him move faster. He pulled his fingers from his dripping wet hole, whining at the loss before grabbing the base of the red jewelled plug and lining the tip of it up with his stretched hole. He began to push the plug in slowly (too slowly for his liking but he didn’t want to accidentally hurt himself). Carlos felt himself stretch around the widest part of the plug, relishing in the full feeling again before pushing it fully inside. He wiped away at the pre-cum on his stomach and cock with a tissue, not wanting to stain the lingerie just yet and tucked himself back into his panties. He looked over at himself in the mirror; his face was flushed and his back had arched off the bed, pressing his hard nipples into the see-through fabric of the bralette. He looked down to where the red jewel was peeking out from between pert cheeks. Perfect.

***

Jay was exhausted. The tourney tournament was in a few weeks from now so the coach had made them take two hours of training instead of one. Judging from the looks on his teammates faces as they walked back to their dorms, he’d pushed them all a little too far. God, what Jay would do for a nice hot shower right now. Jay dragged himself to the door of his and Carlos’ shared room. Grinning, he grabbed the doorknob and turned it, pushing the door open slightly. Maybe he could rope his boyfriend into taking a shower with him. That would certainly help.

Jay clicked the door shut behind him, turning to face the beds. He could have sworn he heard his jaw hit the floor. Carlos was lying on his bed, wearing nothing but white and black lace lingerie and a sultry smirk. _His_ boyfriend was in lingerie right in front of him. Holy shit.

“Welcome back, handsome”, Carlos smiled, motioning Jay closer with a finger. ‘Shit. Had Carlos always had this much confidence?’, Jay thought, racking his brain for something to say. There weren’t many times that Jay was rendered speechless, however, seeing his usually shy boyfriend lying cross-legged on his bed in lingerie was one of those times. And for once, Jay couldn’t think of a damn word to say other than a soft ‘wow’.

Carlos chuckled softly, beaming at Jay once more. “Thanks, baby. You sure do know how to make a guy feel pretty. Now get over here and unwrap your present”. Carlos sat up on his knees, spreading them slightly, eyes never leaving Jay’s. Jay couldn’t get to the bed fast enough, nearly tripping over his own two feet in the process, making his boyfriend laugh. “Calm down, Jay. Don’t hurt yourself. I’m not going anywhere”. Jay gave Carlos a small smile.

Jay leaned over Carlos, drinking in the gorgeous sight. He decided to pay attention to the other male’s nipples first. He brushed his fingers over them through the thin fabric of the bralette, causing Carlos to cry out. “Fuck, Jay”, Carlos whined. Jay continued to roughly play with his boyfriend’s chest through his shirt, pinching and tugging at the sensitive buds, enjoying the sweet sounds that his boyfriend was making for him. He pulled the bralette over Carlos’ head, pushing him back onto the bed. Jay leaned down to take a nipple into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it and biting softly. He’d done this countless times before; he knew what he had to do to get his boyfriend’s head to spin with pleasure and make it so that he could barely form a coherent sentence.

“God, Jay. Please!...my cock…touch me…please”, Carlos panted out, grabbing Jay’s hand and bringing it down to the wet spot on the front of his panties. Jay let out a small laugh at seeing how eager his boyfriend was. “Okay, okay”. Carlos hooked his thumbs into the waistband of the panties, making a move to take them off when Jay stopped him, wrapping his hands around both of Carlos’ wrists. “Don’t. Keep ‘em on. I like ‘em”. Carlos just nodded, unable to say anything with the way Jay was still stroking his cock lightly through his panties. Carlos thought he would die then and there.

Jay slipped his hand into Carlos’ panties, fisting his cock, pumping slowly. Carlos was definitely going to die. “Oh god…oh fuck”, Carlos was moaning loudly again, having to slap a hand over his mouth to keep himself quiet. Jay continued to jerk his boyfriend off, running his fingers over the sensitive head, thumbing the slit. Beads of pre-cum were leaking from the tip, being smeared around by Jay’s fingers to use as lube. He began to move his hand faster, bringing Carlos closer and closer to the edge with his skilled hands and the white haired boy was moaning all the way through it.

If that weren’t already even to make Carlos come in his pretty panties, Jay brought his head back down to his chest, sucking one of his nipples into his mouth again. Carlos didn’t even know how he’d lasted this long already but it wasn’t going to last much longer. “Jay…Jay…Jay, I’m coming…I’m coming…I’m- shit!”, Carlos moaned Jay’s name like a mantra as he came, spilling into his panties and making the damp spot on them grow.

Jay brushed the hair out of Carlos’ face softly as he came down from his orgasmic high. Carlos waited until he was sure he could speak again before moving onto his hands and knees, pulling his panties down enough to show Jay the jewel between his cheeks. He heard Jay suck in a breath through his teeth, probably debating if he should just go for it or not. Carlos laughed softly, tugging the panties down the rest of the way, leaving them dangling on one stocking clad foot. He looked back at his boyfriend, the same look in his eyes as when Jay had first walked into their dorm room. “This wasn’t just for me, y’know. I heard you and Ben talking that time after fencing practice. So are you gonna take this out and fuck me or not?”. Jay was left speechless for a second time that night but wasted no time in unbuckling his belt and pulling his pants and underwear down. He didn’t know where this confident version of his boyfriend had come from, but he did know one thing; he was going to enjoy it for as long as he could.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading.


End file.
